


cool and mysterious aaravos, hot elf man or whatever

by glitterprince



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Yes Really, aaravos is bullied, aaravos is scared of children, good fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprince/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: crack fic where callum, rayla, and ezran discover aaravos's mirror instead of viren and proceed to mercilessly bully him :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	cool and mysterious aaravos, hot elf man or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this while high on wisdom teeth meds (idk what they're called i don't have a brain), enjoy

Aaravos was simply standing around in his ancient tower one day when he saw some kids on the other side of his mirror. It had been so long since he’d seen another living soul, he wanted to jump for joy! But of course he would never, he’d spent a lifetime building up this persona: the cool and mysterious Aaravos, hot elf man or whatever. Cool and mysterious Aaravos, hot elf man or whatever, would never jump for joy.

He motioned to the moonshadow elf girl and pubescent human boy to come closer. They did, tentatively, and Aaravos tried to convey by gestures what they needed for him to be able to hear them. They looked utterly lost and were just staring off somewhere to the side where Aaravos couldn’t see. Then they burst out laughing.

Aaravos sighed heavily, massaging his forehead with one hand. He wasn’t expecting some… _children_ to come here and uncover his secret mirror, how was he supposed to work with this??

Well, after an hour or so of frantically gesturing and pleading, he finally managed to get the pubescent human boy to cut his palm, drip his blood into the bowl, and then drink from it. Aaravos’s little bug guy crawled from the mirror to behind the boy’s ear, as one does, and Aaravos started to speak.

“I am a god,” he said by way of introduction.

The human boy rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, very funny.” He elbowed the elf girl and gave her a look, something like _can you believe this guy?_

The elf girl looked back at him, a twinkle in her eye, before turning to Aaravos. “I don’t even know what you said but you’re probably being a little red-eyed boar mouse right now.” She stuck out her tongue and did what Aaravos assumed were fake little red-eyed boar mouse ears with her hands, whatever in Xadia that was.

Aaravos scoffed. “Hey! I’m trying to be cool and powerful and intimidating here! It would be quite helpful if you wouldn’t make fun of me.”

But unfortunately, another human boy came into Aaravos’s view, and _holy Avizandium he thought those other kids were young but this was a CHILD._

Aaravos was sweating. He hoped they couldn’t tell--his immense fear of young children was _not_ something he wanted getting out.

The human child held out some strange, patterned animal, and Aaravos flinched. “Bait thinks you’re silly!” the child grinned. Cool and mysterious Aaravos was now shaking in fear.

“Hey, look at me, I’m a probably evil elf man in a mirror,” said the pubescent boy, sticking out his chest and rudely mocking Aaravos’s low voice. “I think I’m the best person ever and want to convince children to turn evil, too, probably.”

The elf girl burst out laughing and gave him a round of applause. The child was laughing too, and his animal was _glowing_ now, too, and Aaravos was convinced he had somehow come across a group of demons who were going to devise a plot to kill him and then spend eternity torturing him in the afterlife.

Aaravos crossed his arms and huffed. “I just want to take over the world and stuff… Why do you have to be so _mean_ about it?” he complained.

The child pointed directly at him and shouted, “Because you’re a bad guy! Stop trying to take over the world! I’m cooler than you, I’ll be king someday and you never will!” He started beaming once he was done, looking at both of his companions in turn, and they smiled back. Aaravos _hated_ children.

“Ugh, fine, have your world,” he said with a sigh. He would rather stay locked up in his tower for the rest of his life than have to cower in fear from a child ever again.


End file.
